


The Charming And The Beast

by jayflorian



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayflorian/pseuds/jayflorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad and Ben have been best friends forever. Too bad they don't realize they're in love with each other (I made this because there is way too much Benlos and Jaylos in this fandom. Seriously. You all need to spice things up. I get tired of seeing the same couples over and over again in a fandom. Not everything has to be Jaylos or Benlos, but I'm not saying I don't like those pairings. I love em', but it gets repetetive at times when it's just those 2 pairings over and over)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Charming And The Beast

The Charming And The Beast Chapter 1

*NOTE: This is my first fanfiction, so just keep that in mind for if you do a review.

*3 YEARS AGO (BEN AND CHAD ARE 13)*  
It was summer in Auradon and everyone in the happy land were filled with joyful and energetic glee as they didn't have to listen to teachers rambling on about the War of 1812 and it's blood-driven glory or how 2 + 2 equals what the hell ever. It's 2:59pm at Auradon Middle School. At 3:05, they can start their summer. It's the final class of the day (or the year for that matter.) It was math class and every single child were staring hot holes into the clock with their anxious, impatient little eyes. The teacher, Ms. Simpleton, was rambling on about her summers way back when she was young and didn't have a care in the world. She was in a happy and gleeful mood as she reminisce on her past summers. She didn't care that her students weren't paying attention to her as she was so happy talking about the good and gracious memories that flood her now old, and forgetful brain. Prince Ben, a student of Ms. Simpleton, was sitting in his desk jumping up and down in it as he could not wait to just get the HELL out of here. He was staring at his golden handwatch not paying attention to anything but time. That is, before his best friend, Chad Charming, tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Ben......", Chad said.

Ben looked up from the watch.  
"Yeah, Chad?", he asked.  
"Hey, can I hang at your place after we go?", Chad asked hoping for a yes.  
"Yeah, dude! You're always welcome at our castle!", Ben says shooting a grin at Chad

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIING*  
All the students rush out of the classroom as Ms. Simpleton is still rambling on about her summers. She was REALLY into the memory. Chad and Ben rush out of the classroom as well as saying bye to their friends -well...Ben said bye to his friends-

Ben and Chad were walking to Ben's castle. Ben had a giant smile on his face from not having to go back to Auradon Middle forever as he and Chad would start Auradon Prep at fall.

"Hey, Chad. How come you always hang at my place when school ends?", Ben asked. Ever since first grade, Chad would always spend the night at Ben's.

"No reason...", Chad lied while faking a smile. He could fake a smile anytime he wanted. He's became a master at not telling his feelings.  
"I just like to hang around with you.", Chad said this time with a genuine smile and he was being honest. Ben was his best friend. They've known eachother since pre-school and they could count on each other.

"Ah, thanks, man.", Ben said smiling at Chad. Chad cared about Ben. Ben was Chad's ONLY friend. Let's just say Chad wasn't great making friends.

*FLASHBACK*  
It was late fall at Auradon and we see kids playing on the playground at Auradon Pre-School (as it was brilliantly named). We see a lonely 4-Year-Old Chad playing with the sand as he pleases.

But, uh oh, a big, tall boy with a black, short riff haircut started to stomp over to Chad. He has a smile on his face, but not just any smile, an evil smile. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply and he look mad. He had two boys behind him. They were twin boys. Both had short, ginger hair and they had freckles placed all around their face and they wore the same outfit. They both were wearing a plain, red t-shirt, jean shorts, and small, blue sneakers. All three walked to the small, weak Chad.

 

"Oh looky here! We got wittle Chad Charming pwaying with sand!", the black-haired boy said in a teasing tone. The two twins laughed at Chad, pointing at him.  
"Yeah! Do you wanna build a sand castle?", Chad asked eagerly. The raven-haired boy scoffed at the question.  
"No! What are you? Some stupid little baby?", the boy teased with his sidekicks laughing once again. Chad stood up.  
"Hey! I'm no baby! I can tie my shoes!", Chad said proudly. Not many four year olds can tie their shoes, y'know.  
"Whatever", the boy said as he kicked Chad's sand castle down and pushed Chad onto the ground in the sand. Not only did the twins laugh, but the other kids saw this too, laughing. All except for one child, a child who saw everything that happened. This child couldn't bare to see someone treated like that. As the laughter of the kids died down and everyone resumed to just playing, the raven-haired boy and his twin posse leave Chad alone in the sand crying with the teacher not seeing this as she was to busy talking to a parent. The child who witnessed everything walks to Chad. He lends out a hand. That hand belonging to no other than A 4-year-old Ben.

Chad looks up to see Ben holding out a hand.  
"Hi! I'm Ben!", Ben says smiling, still holding out his hand to help Chad up. Chad takes Ben's hand.  
"Hi, I'm Chad!", Chad says.  
"What that boy was mean! And mommy says to never treat people like that.", Ben says with a pouty face.  
"Thanks! Wanna build a sand castle?", Chad asked gleaming.  
"Sure!", Ben replied.

The both of them sat down and started building the sand castle and had a typical 4-year-old boy conversation. How girls are icky, and stuff like that.

And it was the start of a beautiful friendship.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
*BACK TO 3 YEARS AGO*  
Ben and Chad finally made it to Ben castle where they went to Ben's room to play Mario Kart.   
"Dude, you are awful at Mario Kart!", Ben said as they were playing.

Ben was soaring at first place while Chad was in dead last. Then, the race ended.  
"HA! HA!", Ben taunted Chad.  
"Dude, shut up!", Chad said. His face got redder as Ben kept taunting him.

Chad had enough of taunting and started to tackle Ben. Because of this, Ben had to fight back and try to put Chad in a nougie. They had one of those.........physical relationships. They roughhoused ALOT.

Chad was put into a nougie causing him to push Ben and wrestle him on the bed.

The boys kept wrestling until Ben was on top of Chad....and he....hesitated for a moment.

Ben gazed into Chad's certainly charming crystal clear blue eyes while Chad gazed into Ben's princely, amazing gleaming glasz eyes.

*CHAD'S POV*  
I gazed into Ben's eyes as he did mine. He just.......stopped, and looked at me, and I looked at him. I felt something warm in my heart. It's like I....REALLY felt a connection to my best friend.  
"Chad? Are we always going to best friends?", he asked still looking into my eyes.  
"Forever.", I said.  
"And ever after," he finished.  
I looked at him and still gave me this new feeling I've never gotten before. Who does it think he is? ARGH! I don't kniw what to do!  
"Whatever, Princess.", I say harshly as I free from his grasp.  
"I'm going home, see ya," I said in an angry tone.

Ben looks hurt at the comment, but that's what he gets for making me feel this way.


End file.
